


confessions

by flwrseeds



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrseeds/pseuds/flwrseeds
Summary: just a side note- in no way am i painting reki to be homophobic. he is meant to be struggling with himself, he would in no way ever shame someone for who they are thats for sure.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	confessions

**Author's Note:**

> just a side note- in no way am i painting reki to be homophobic. he is meant to be struggling with himself, he would in no way ever shame someone for who they are thats for sure.

Reki laughed as he helped Langa get up,

“You’re face is priceless when you fall Langa” he said, hand outstretched. Langa took the redheads hand and got his balance.

“Well you are my teacher, why is my failure so funny?” Langa asked in a teasing tone. 

“What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger!” Reki exclaimed, wrapping an arm around the taller shoudler and waving his hand at the sky as if Langa was supposed to see something. 

Despite falling and gaining many cuts and bruises, Langa never lost interest or wanted to quit skating. Reki was in awe of his determination, “I wonder what drives him” he thought. 

Reki caught himself examining the ice haired boys face, his bright blue eyes that always gave the most gentle and sensitive looks, the way his flowy hair perfectly covered his face so that he could still see, and his pale snow-like complexion that sparkled in the glowing sun. 

“Are you done?” Langa asked, cocking his head to the side like a dog.

‘Huh, uh yea” Reki said, removing his arm from his friends shoulder.

“What was that just now?” Reki thought to himself, “Why was I looking at him like how I look at girls? He’s pretty, but that’s just friendly thoughts so why do I keep looking?”

Rekis thoughts were interrupted by Langa, “I think somethings lose on my board, can we go by your place to look?” Langa asked quietly.

“Of course, that’s fine.” Reki said after perking up after Langa saved him from being drowned in overwhelming thoughts. 

The two continued skating all the way to Rekis house, under the setting sun Langa seemed to look even prettier. Reki realized that while he skated his hair flew back to reveal his face, he realized that he liked Langas face. He realized that Langa, despite having an icy look, made him melt. Reki could feel his hazel eyes sparking as he gazed at him while the two drifted through the evening air.

While Reki fixed Langas board, Langa was watching more of those skating videos. He was so fixated on them that he didn’t hear Rekis voice telling him that his own board was fixed. 

“Oh sorry, this ones super cool though, Reki watch it” Langa said, pulling Reki close so that they could watch the video together. 

As Reki watched the video he also saw the time at the very top of Langas phone. It was one am, and the last train to his house leaves at 12:30. 

“Langa, have you seen the time” Reki said as he pulled back and crossed his arms. 

“No” Langa checked he time, “Shit I missed the train” he groaned. 

Luckily, it was a Saturday night so they didn’t have school tomorrow, but Reki could tell that Langa didn’t want to burden him or his mom to ask for cab money. 

“I mean you can stay here” Reki suggested as he put a hand on his friends shoulder, “I haven’t had someone over in a while, I think my mother would love to take care of a friend again” he said in a way to hopefully ease Langas anxiety. 

“I won’t be in the way?” Langa asked as he gave one of those kind, endearing looks that melted Reki the most. 

Realizing that his face had gone warm, Reki swiftly moved his hand, “Yeah she loves to take care of my friends, its all good” he said with a smile. 

Soon enough, the two had quietly made their way inside as to not wake the rest of the family. Reki left and note to his mother to read in the morning about Langa and Langa messaged his mom that he would be at Rekis. 

“I’m not actually that tired” Reki said as he flopped down on his bed, “Oh, do you want some clothes?”

“No uh, Ill be fine” 

“There he goes, trying not to burden me” Reki thought. He got up and took out a pink hoodie and some sweatpants. 

“Here, don’t mind it. Also they are soft” Reki said as he handed the clothes to Langa. Langa just stood there for a short moment, then started to change his shirt in front of Rekis face.

“LANGA” Reki whisper-yelled while turning away, face boiling. 

“I don’t know where the bathroom is, plus you didn’t turn around. So I just changed.” He responded as he changed his pants. 

“I guess you’re right, but I didn’t think it through. Weirdo” Reki said, “I’m going to change IN THE BATHROOM, be right back”

Once Reki closed the bathroom door he slid his back down the wall and buried his head in his knees. “He is so pretty, I don’t know if I admire him as a friend or something more…” 

Thoughts like these wouldn’t stop going through his head. For months, it felt like Reki had been mesmerized by his best friend. Everything he did was perfect. Every time he touched Reki his heart raced. His gentle eyes made his turn into puddles of affection. But a boy? “Why not feel this way about a woman” he thought. 

Langa was beloved by a lot of girls at school, he thought Langa would end up having a little romance, but no, he never have them a second glance. Reki thought that maybe his feelings where a friend thing, you know, like being the ugly friend or something, but Reki felt more like one of the girls. 

Reki then realized that he’d been on the floor for a while, so he changed his clothes and took a glance at himself in the mirror. He was still flustered. He splashed some cold water on his face and looked at himself once more. he thought about telling Langa, but quickly recoiled that thought. 

“Boys don’t like boys... right?” He said under his breath. 

When he got back to his room he found Langa laying on the floor.

“Are you going to sleep there… with the light on?” Reki asked as he nudged the blue boy in the middle of his floor. 

“I wasn’t sure where to sleep, and you seemed to be taking your time. So I layed down.” Langa said as he turned his head to Rekis. 

“Well you don’t have to sleep on the FLOOR” Reki said, “Sadly we don’t have a futon though. I’ll be taking the floor”

“No. I don’t wanna get in the way, we can share” Langa said, sitting up.

“Share my bed?”

“Why not?”

Reki didn’t argue with his friend over it. Langa crawled into the bed while Reki turned out the lights. They layed next to each other, Reki against the wall with his hands behind his head and Langa on his side with his back facing Reki. 

Reki felt it was hard to keep the overwhelming thoughts out of his mind, the guy he kind of liked was there, next to him, under the same blanket. He felt warm. He wanted to be closer to Langa, to share their warmth. 

Although Rekis inner thoughts kept telling him that his feelings where friendly, Reki finally decided that he liked Langa. Just the thought made butterflies form in his stomach. He wasn’t sure what to do now that he accepted his feelings. “Do I tell him? Do I say anything at all? How does he feel about this?” Thoughts raced through his mind and he became visibly restless. 

“Reki” Langa said, rolling onto his back.

“Yes?”

“Are you ok? You’re taking deep breaths.” 

Langa sounded concerned, but Reki replied with “No everythings fine”.

“Langa have you ever had feelings for a boy?” Reki said unintentionally, it was meant to be a thought but the number of things racing through his mind must have caused him to lose focus and let one slip.

“Yeah” he said without hesitation.

“Wh- what really?”

“It’s very normal. People can like whoever they want you know? I like people regardless gender or whatever” He paused, “What about you Mr. Curious?”

“I, uh, I think,” silence, “You see, I think the boy I like is right next to me” Reki blurted out. His whole face was hot. I felt like he was being blistered by the sun, “I don’t know how to confront these feelings so I rejected them. It was hard to accept it” his voice choked, eyes welling up with tears, “But Langa, I really like being with you more than anyone else.” He said, a single tear falling down his cheek.

Before he knew it Langas thumb was wiping his tear and his arms embraced the redhead. Reki burried his face in Langas icy hair. It was soft. He felt their warmth being shared. It felt gentle and fuzzy. 

Langas hand traced the others back in comfort, “I care about you a lot Reki. It’s going to be ok. I love you just the way you are”.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell this is the first time ive written in a while.. im not good at keeping it in a certain tense sorry if it’s confusing.


End file.
